


A Little Slice of Heaven Around Every Corner

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), World War Z (2013)
Genre: Blood Shed, Crossover, Death, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content (maybe), Tragedy, Violence, Zombies (World War Z)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hard times for a leader & her group as they repeatedly go out into the field, the battle zone more or less, to save survivors from their newest War. World War Z.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any characters or real life ppl in this story. Onpy my orginal characters, & I might change the rating of the story as it progresses (maybe). Enjoy, & comments are welcome (& much appreiciated).
> 
> Main Characters: actors/actress' that play them.
> 
> Steve Hitchcock: Alex Pettyfer  
> Rick Grimes: Andrew Lincoln  
> Daryl Dixon: Norman Reedus  
> Stella Zamora: Rooney Mara  
> Logan Reed: Adam Gontier  
> Victor Claus: Synyster Gates (Brian Haner Jr)

Pierce: 5'6. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Tomboy. Fourteen. Black framed nerd glasses.

***

Pierce stood before the man who found the cure for this plague, she hated him with a passion.

"This the one?" The man asked Thierry quiet, blue eyes watching her. Thierry nodded, the man made his way over to her, smiling slightly.

"Pierce, this is Gerry Lane. He needs you're help," Thierry said. Pierce groaned & adjusted her pistol. "Gerry, she's young yes, but a great agent. We found her in LA, she was sneaking past the infected with ease. We brought her here, knowing she would come in handy." Gerry nodded, inspecting the bored teen.

"Listen, I have to go rescue my team, their trapped in a research facility not too far. I promised to bring them back safe, alive. Now if you'd excuse me-"

"Did you get the injection?" Gerry interrupted. Pierce glared feriously at him. "And where's you're armor?" He asked pointing to her black long sleeve shirt, Converse sneakers (normal black), & long black shorts. Pierce also had on fingerless leather gloves, also black. Pierce swished her hair from her eyes, bangs dyed a bright pink.

"No, I survived this long without that diesease being in me. And armor only slows me down, don't need it," she snapped back. Gerry looked to Thierry unamused.

"Armor is required for all personal going into the field, including you," Thierry said matter of factly. She laughed.

"Not personal, that team you may have assigned to me, their personal, not me." Pierce smirked, "Now, if you'll excuse me-" Gerry stopped her. She snarled & jerked away.

"No injection- you stay here." He said sternly, Pierce raised a brow before glancing out the hangar door. It was wide open, a dirt bike just waiting to be. "Stop her!" Pierce sprinted to the door, backpack stuffed full of ammuntion. Soilders chased after her, slow because of their armor. The door began to close, Pierce lunged forward, tumbled onto the other side.

"I'm not letting them die!" Pierce yelled before starting the bike, & speeding off. Pierce also managed to snag two bottles of the disease that was meant to hide them from the enemy.

~3:00 P.M.~

Pierce slowed to a stop, quickly killing the engine before too much attention was attracted to her. She crouched behind the wall, double checking her suppiles. Ammo, flares, walkie talkie, silencer, water, food, first-aid, & "antidote". Pierce zipped up the bag, she peered around the corner. At least ten of those "zombies" if you will were scattered through the street, the research facility just past them.

"Here we go," she muttered, checking her pistol, & applying the silencer. Pierce darted from car to car, the zombies whipped around just as she ducked behind a Camaro. 'Nice car, such a waste,' she thought. Pierce crawled under it, pulling herself to the other side. One of the infected appeared, snapping & snarling, it grabbed hold of Pierce ankle, pulling it towards it's mouth. She kicked her foot, hitting it in the head, she aimed & fired. Pierce crawled from under the car onoy to find other infected sprinting at her, she ran to the ten foot gate, quickly climbing it. She shoot the undead as the scrambled up the fence, she panted as she glanced around the facility grounds.

***

Pierce found a bathroom, & entered it, putting her pistol away & gripping a buck knife. The blade flowing in the same direction as her arm, she raised to chin level. Pierce's natural jumpiness made her a perfect candiate for a soilder, she whizzed around as something fell over. Pierce silently cussed out a rat that scurried away. She stepped into the stall furthest from the door, & locked it. She knew this may get her team killed but, she didn't known where they might have moved. This building was three stories tall (not including underground levels), & hundreds of rooms. 'They could be anywhere,' she gulped at the thought. Pierce flicked on her walkie talkie, finding the signal, she called in.

"Team? Team copy? Anyone still alive?" She asked quietly. Just static, she held the receiver again, "Hello? Team Z, it's me, Pierce?"

"... Pierce! Pierce yea, we're here, all of us. Where are you?" Pierce released a happy breath at the sound of Rick's voice.

"I'm here on the first floor, in the lobby's bathroom. Where are you guys?" Pierce asked, she could hear groaning from outside the door. "Quick, tell me. The infected are outside the door."

"Lower level, level B, there are- cells in it. We locked ourselves in one. Ugh, their everywhere! How are we gonna get out of here?" Rick asked panicked.

"Shhh, Rick calm down. I'll be there, just hold on. Don't radio in unless necessary, these things are attracted to sound." Pierce said.

"We're surrounded, & outta ammo. Pierce, save us-" Rick's voice cut off. Pierce clenched the walkie talkie tightly, & stuffed it in her bag. She heard the desperation in her comrade's voice, she had to save them.

***

Pierce braced herself as she climbed through the vents, she grimanced as the cool metal underneath her creaked & groaned. For someone weighing only 100 pounds she thought for sure these things would hold her. She paused & squirmed to fish out a map, a flashlight in hand helped her to read it. 'I'm here, their here. So I go... this way.' She concluded. Pierce hoped this ventaltion duct would drop her into the room, or one nearest to it. She removed the screws & the grill, poking her head out she sweeped her eyes across the lab. Upturned tables, shattered equiment & viles everywhere. No zombies. And no cells either, then again, she noticed a closed door. 'Maybe there?' Pierce dropped down, cringing as the glass cracked under her.

"Rick? Stella? Daryl? Steve? Victor? Logan?" Pierce called, forgetting about the zombies. She waited in silence. Her radio went off, Pierce fantically answered it. "Guys?"

"We can hear you, careful the infected are heading you're way," Stella squeaked. The line went dead.

"Dammit," Pierce hissed. She scrambled into a locker as the infected pushed through the door, slowly stumbling around the lab room, knocking over more viles. One vile broke close to the locker & began eating through the metal, Pierce barely missed it as it almost splashed on the bit of her exposed leg. 'Now or never.' Pierce literially kicked the door open & made a mad dash for the door, the undead following pursuit. Fast but not fast enough as she skid into the door, & bolted it from the other side.

"Pierce! Guys, Pierce is here!" Randal exclaimed happily. Pierce jogged to her friends as Stella unlocked the cell door. Daryl the oldest of the group at age forty-four hugged Pierce tightly, he dropped her back down.

"Okay, get your shit together," Pierce ordered, her men fell into line. "Where exactly are we? Stella."

"Level B, one level under the facility. We can take an elevator to the top if operational." Pierce nodded.

"Some guy found a sort of camo for the undead, it's a deadly virus. It will render you completely invisble to the infect, let me inject you guys." They nodded, lining up as Pierce filled a syringe with a amber colored liquid. Pierce found their veins & injected them, she wrapped their arms to stop the bleeding.

"How long 'til it takes affect?" Logan asked staring at his arm.

"Five minutes, just give it a few alright? Then we move out," Pierce reassured.

"What about you?" Victor asked worried. "Did you already take it?" Pierce shook her head, her team left it at that. They knew not to question their leader, no matter how crazy Pierce seemed. She knew what she was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierce dreams that one dream that's haunted her for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S a new side of Pierce is shown from her usual brave, heroic self. The one hers team seen countless times but, now it's truly affected her.

***

They made it back outside, they found an abandoned building just a few blocks away. With the assistance of Rick, & Steve, Pierce was able to barricade the door. She glanced to her watch before pulling out her walkie talkie, she easily found the right transmission & called to base.

"Listen, my team & I will need transport back to yah guys. Dawn would be best, give us some time to rest." Pierce said waiting for a reply, she watched her tired team as they shed their armor, & weapons. They fell in a heap on a soft bed, all sighing in contentment. She smiled to herself.

"Where are you guys stationed?" The voice questioned.

"Fourth & Third, building just across from it," Pierce said still gazing at her family.

"Copy that, we'll send a chopper at dawn. Good night Pierce," he said.

Pierce chuckled quietly, "Night bro." Pierce was glad her brother was just a techy nerd, she was glad he wasn't out here. 'Would've been chow by now,' Pierce thought.

"C'mon Pierce, you needa sleep." Stella murmured, even without seeing her face, Pierce knew Stella was lulling to sleep.

"Nah, I'll keep watch. You can sleep, I'm fine," Pierce answered as she molded herself into a corner. A pillow between her lower back & the wall for comfort, pistol in her lap.

***

Pierce opened eyes she hadn't known she closed, she startled when a head rested on her thigh. Pierce quietly chuckled realizing it was her team, they curled up around her. Logan's & Victor's heads on either of her shoulders, Stella's & Rick's heads on her legs, & Daryl was asleep between her legs. Head resting on her chest, listening to her steady beat.

"My family," she murmured before gripping her pistol & falling back to sleep.

~The Next Day~ 11:45 A.M.

Pierce awoke to find her team already dressing & eating, she sat up. She rubbed her eyes & yawned, hair a mess as she did her best to fix it.

"Here," Logan said offering a can of peaches. Pierce shook her head, & told him to continue.

"You need you're energy," Stella said as she laced up her boots. Pierce snorted & rolled her eyes.

"I got all the energy I need right here," she said shaking a 23 oz Monster can.

"And if we have to run? I heard those things can give yah a heart attack," Rick butted in. Pierce shrugged & took two gulps of the beverage before placing it back in her bag. She stood & fixed her wrinkled shirt.

"Finish up, chopper 'ill be here in ten," Daryl pointed out, his country accent surfacing. Pierce watched her team groan as they moved. "Time to head out." They treked up two flights of stairs, Victor kicked open the hatch leading to the roof. He had already popped a flare as Pierce pulled herself up.

***

"Shit! Guys go!" Pierce ordered as the undead began to try & break the hatch.

"Pierce-"

"Go, I'll be fine!" She snarled, she skid besides the hatch & used all her strength to hold the doors closed as her team hopped onto the chopper. Pierce was thrown off just as Rick hopped on. "Pull away! Circle the building!" She yelled to the pilot. He nodded & pulled away from the building just as the undead lept at them. Narrowing missing. The undead began to run at Pierce, she sprinted away, watching as the chopper neared the far side of the building.

"C'mon, you can make it!" Steve yelled, an arm extended. Pierce glanced back only to trip moments later. She shook it off, ignoring the pain shooting through her leg. She leapt the five foot gap, missing Steve's hand but managing to grab hold of the chopper's leg. Pierce nearly slipped but Logan pulled her up. He patted her on the back.

"Alright solider?" He asked jokingly. Pierce glared at him half-heartedly.

"Just peachy," she answered while standing. Pierce walked (limped) up to the pilots. "C'mon boys, let's get home. You need rest, & food before we go out. Maybe a week or so..."

"Or maybe in a day or two?" Rick suggested curiously, her team shooting puppy-dog eyes. Pierce rolled hers.

"Alright, two days," she muttered & slumped down against Victor. They laughed & talked casually as Pierce fell back to sleep.

~Sunday~ 2:05 P.M.

Pierce shot awake, sweat lining her brow, breathing irregular & consisting of short panicked pants. Logan looked at her worriedly, & rested a hand on the small of her back. Pierce froze instantly.

"Bad dream?" Logan asked knowingly. Pierce rubbed her eyes with the balls of her hand, shaking her head slightly back & forth.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She stood & made her way to the door.

"What was it about?" He asked reclining back on his hands.

"Same thing... every time..." she murmured, glancing over her shoulder. Logan sighed & laid back down on his bunker, the 'dream', nightmare really haunted Pierce every time she closed her eyes. No one knew what the dream was about, only that it had her waking up scared, sometimes screaming if she woke up too late. Logan decided to leave it, they were friends, kin, but they learned to never ask about the dream.

***

Stella smiled as she noticed Pierce enter the caterferia, "Hey Pierce!" Pierce didn't responded so Daryl decided to go check on her.

"Hey Pierce, where yah' goin'?" He asked in his country drawn. Pierce was too caught up in thoughts, her mind wondering too far south. "Pierce!" She jumped & glared at Daryl.

"What?!" She snapped, Daryl took a step back. "Well? I'm talking to you solider, what's wrong?" Pierce stood up straight, shoulders squared, & chest puffed out.

"Uh-" he was lost at words. Daryl never seen Pierce so vicious, well not with her own squad.

"Is someone dead? Or shot? Maybe dying?" Pierce snarled as she looked Daryl dead in the eye, his anger showing in crystal blue eyes. Pierce was fierce, but so was Daryl, both fighters. Daryl may have been four inches taller, but it didn't deter Pierce.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked through grit teeth. Pierce just stared at him, not batting a lash.

"I'm you're leader. You will not question me or talk back, is that understood solider?" She asked eyeing him. Daryl remained quiet, unmoving. "I said, is that understood solider!" Pierce pushed him back slightly, Daryl so close to punching her.

"Yes Sir," he answered as Stella appeared besides them. She gingerly rested a hand on Daryl's bicep as she led him away. Pierce continued her stroll on her injuried leg, if anyone noticed her limp they let it be. She groaned when Gerry came walking up, papers in hand & frown lines cutting into the flesh of his forehead.

"What do you want now?" She asked obviously annoyed. Gerry fisted the papers into her face, Pierce out of instinct snatched them. Her eyes skimming through the first few lines. "What, an honorable discharge?!" She yelled.

"Yes, honorable," he said crossing his arms over his chest. The other soliders watching.

"You!" Pierce poked his chest, "Have no right, none of you do! I'm doing this to help others, I'm not even part of you're little- organization. I go out there cause I wanna help, you discharging me changes nothing!" She threw down the papers & stomped away, hair poking out in all directions.

***

Pierce did her normal patrol around the perimeter of their headquaters. She noticed a few of the infect clawing at the front Gates, only six, she coupd handle it. Pierce hopped onto the ladder & slid down it, feet hitting the pavement with a light thud. She pulled her pistol from her leg hostler.

"Hey, over here!" Pierce hollered, the infected sprinted at her. With precsion aiming she took down five, the sixth getting closer & she couldn't reload in time. She pulled out her buck knife, raising it. "Little closer..." she murmured closing an eye. A bit of the nightmare flashed through her mind, messing up her timing.

"Pierce?!" Victor said automatically recognizing her yelp of panic. Pierce struggled to keep the infected from biting her, it thrashed it's head insanly, & her arms were exposed. Victor raced down the ladder & quicky shot down the infected, Pierce pushed it off & scurried backwards on her hands. Victor helped her to stand, she pushed (clung to) him. Eyes stricken with fear.

"One bite..." she muttered against his jacket, he glanced around checking for more of the undead.

"Pierce, you alright? You're scarin' me," Victor asked, Pierce looked at him. Her eyes flickering to the floor.

"... one bite... I'm gone..." she murmured once more, tone pitchy. Pierce shoved Victor away, ignoring his shouts for her to come back. She bit back a scream, that's what she was good at, why not just go back again? "Nothing worse could happen anyhow." She spat quietly as she returned to her bunk.

~8:45 P.M.~

Pierce turned over, the light from the cracked door blinding her momentarily. She hissed distasteful before flipping back over, wrapped in her blanket burrito.

"I heard what happened today with you & Daryl... & the papers," Victor mumbled as he slid inside.

"Then you all know I am no longer you're leader. Just go." She said harshly. The bed sunk down besides her, gravity made her fall into it, hitting a body.

"No, listen Logan told us what happened, the dream again? Anyways, the team & I agreed you're our leader 'til the end. We're not going out without you, besides, they had no jurisdiction over you now... or before," Victor said, tone suggestive. Pierce sat up, looking at him. Eyes terrified, yet happy.

"Fine, I'll lead you. We head out again Tuesday," she answered before laying back down to rest. The pain dulling in her leg as Victor kneaded the muscles. Victor swore he heard her purr in contentment.


End file.
